The Secret To Hide
by Cutrea
Summary: He figures out he likes Reborn, Now he is trying to hide it. R27
1. He Realizes

Disclaimer – I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn. R27. Adult Reborn ("_Thinking" _"Talking")

Tsuna sighed, the past few days has been strangely quiet. Reborn had to go to Italy as a request by Nono for some reason and his guardians seemed like they had gone missing. It was nice and peaceful. Well… it was peaceful until a familiar pain of a one ton mallet hit his head

"I-itai Reborn!" Tsuna said grabbing his head to reduce the headache.

"You let your guard down," Reborn said. Tsuna looked at Reborn expecting the normal weird baby hitman in a suit instead he got a really tall adult in a suit with a yellow fedora.

"You look different…" Tsuna said speechless, Reborn crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow and looked at him unimpressed"I-I mean! You have your old body back, I thought you had to grow up like an average person?",

"I didn't really go and see Nono Dame-Tsuna. Verde found an antidote to regain our real body's or is that too much to process" Reborn smirked. Tsuna's face went red from embarrassment and replied "I wasn't expecting you to be back to normal." Scratching the back of his head and looking away still red.

"You was caught off guard and you let your guard down, you're going to need more training Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said with a sadistic gleam in his eye. Whilst on the other hand Tsuna looked mortified "S-Stay away from me, You Sadistic Tutor!" he said before running out the house, Feeling a killer intent behind him he ran faster and accidently ran into someone but sadly, luck wasn't on his side.

"I-I'm Sorry a-re you ok-kay?" Tsuna said looking up then suddenly paling. "I will bite you to death" Hibari said with his familiar to tonfas in his hands reading to bite Tsuna to death. "HIIIIIEEEE! H-Hibari! I'm so sorry; I-t was Acc-iden-tal!" Tsuna said before dodging a tonfa that was coming his way.

While Hibari was ready to strike again, Reborn appeared out of who knows where, lifting his fedora up with a smooth snap "Chaos" he smirked with his killer intent still intact, Tsuna paled even more. "Carnivore" Hibari replied with his own smirk and got into a defensive stance "Fight me". Reborn just ignored him and turned to Tsuna who felt like a cornered rabbit, Reborn smirked at Tsuna and grabbed him by the hoddie and dragged him to tortur-tutor his student.

- LINE BREAK -

As Tsuna returned exhausted from his painful 'tutoring' he fell on the bed cursing "Stupid Reborn" "Sadistic tutor". "_Even though he is hot…_" Tsuna thought before his eyes widening in realization of what he just thought with a blush covering his whole face."_Why would I think that?!_"

"Think about what Dame-Tsuna?"

"HIIIEEE! Reborn!" Tsuna jumped in surprise his face fully red,"I said think about what Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn repeated walking up to Tsuna with a predator look on this face.

"N-Nothing R-Reborn! I-I'm go-ing to go to the bathroom!" Tsuna stuttered whilst running to the bathroom and slamming the door leaving Reborn staring at the door with a raised eyebrow.

When Tsuna slammed the door, he leaned against it with his heart pounding before sighing and standing up, "_Why do I feel like this?" _Tsuna knitted his eyebrows together before looking in the mirror. He was red all over and the way he looked made him even redder,

"_I Can't like Reborn… I Like Kyoko; I am not Gay… am I?"… "HIEEE! I like Reborn! I like my Spartan tutor! What am I going to do?!" _Tsuna thought panicking before a thought came into his mind" _What happens if Reborn is ashamed of me? for not being able to continue the Vongola family…" _Tsuna thought looking downtrodden.

He looked at himself in the mirror with his eyes narrowed "I've got to hide it, don't let Reborn find out." Taking a deep breath he walked out the bathroom to his awaiting 'crush'.

This is my first R27 (I Love this couple) Sorry if there is a few mistakes xD (I am sorry if this fanfic offends anyone.)


	2. Trying to Hide it

Disclaimer – I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn! ( "_Thinking" _"Talking" )

Chapter 2 – Trying to Hide it.

As Tsuna opened the bathroom door he was not expecting Reborn to be topless, getting dressed, in _his_ room. A blush filled his face once again when Reborn looked at him with a smirk "Like what you see?" He said.

Tsuna looked at him with shock before regaining his composure "HIEEE! R-Reborn! What are you doing?! You're an adult not a baby no more! P-please don't change in my room!" He stuttered then flinches when Reborn gave one of his glares and said coolly"Who said you could tell me what to do? Dame-Tsuna" whilst Leon was turning into a gun and Reborn aiming at him. "

N-No one R-Reborn!" Tsuna stuttered closing his eyes waiting for the usual pain. Reborn just smirks at him and Leon changes back into a chameleon, "Good answer" Reborn says before narrowing his eyes at Tsuna and walks up to him and whispers in his ear "What are you trying to hide from me?"

Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise "_How did he find out? I wasn't even showing any signs! That damn mind reading, sadistic Spartan tutor" _Tsuna thought before Reborn said

"I am not a mind reader Dame-Tsuna, you're like an open book and for calling me a sadistic Spartan tutor I will up your training also how did I find out? You have an awkward, sly secretive tension around you and including that you ran away from me soon as I walked into the room, So i assume you are hiding something from me."

Tsuna sweat dropped "_It really is pointless hiding anything from him"_ he thought,

"Of course it is Dame-Tsuna" Reborn replied casually. Tsuna glared at Reborn who raised his eyebrow at him "_Since when did he suddenly grow a backbone enough to glare at me? He wouldn't even dare when I was in baby from" _Reborn thought amused before saying out loud "Back onto subject, what are you hiding from me Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at reborn trying to keep his composure nervously twitching sometimes before replying "Nothing" but in the inside he was freaking out "_WHAT DO I DO? HIEEE HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!_" Tsuna thought. Reborn was going to reply how useless it was to keep it from him since he would find out later but was interrupted when someone barged into the room.

"JUUDAIMEEEE!" Tsuna had never been so relieved to see Gokudera but Reborn gave Tsuna a heated glare clearly saying "We will continue this conversation later." Tsuna turned around to look at Gokudera,

"What's wrong Gokudera?" Tsuna asked "The stupid cow bombed next door neighbor again" Gokudera replied "HIIIEEEE! NOT AGAIN" before running out the room leaving Gokudera and Reborn behind.

Reborn looked at Gokudera "Has Dame-Tsuna been acting strange around you?" Gokudera looked at Reborn confused "No Reborn-san". Reborn smirked as a plan came into his head"Gokudera, Dame-Tsuna is hiding a secret can you do me a favor and try and find out what it is?"

Gokudera looked at Reborn in surprise and replied "It would be an honor Reborn-san!" Stars lit up in his eyes and there were flowers in the background but went soon as he asked Reborn"But wouldn't that betray Juudiame's trust?"Gokudera asked uncertain not wanting to betray his beloved Juudiame.

"No Gokudera it would not" Reborn said "In fact tell the rest of the guardians as well". "Okay Reborn-san!" Gokudera replied happily flowers in the background again just add some ears and a tail and he would look like a dog then running out the room to tell the rest of the Guardians of Reborn's request.

- Tsuna's POV -

Whilst Tsuna was telling Lambo off for Granading the next door neighbour's house again he sneezed and his hyper intuition flared up, He had a bad feeling something was going to happen sometime in the week.

- Please Review! -


	3. The Escape and The Right hand man

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ( "_Thinking"_ "Talking" )

Tsuna was annoyed, He was very annoyed that Lambo had grenaded the neighbor's house and got yelled by the next door neighbor's and have to pay for the repairments.

Today was not his day at all, Whilst Tsuna was walking upstairs with a killer intent until he looked up and saw Reborn waiting and the top of the stairs for him with narrowed eyes, he had wondered why Reborn was glaring at him until he remembered the conversation he had earlier, all color left his face and was deciding whether to run for his life and pray to God that he can live or face the consequences of Reborn's wrath trying to find out that 'secret' that he was hiding…

"_Running away from Reborn would be pointless but you don't know until you try huh?" _Tsuna thought whilst turning around and bolting towards the door to exit the house but sadly as expected he got nowhere.

Tsuna was pushed against the door with his wrists in a lock behind his back by Reborn, Tsuna snarled and struggled to get out of the grip and in the end gave up and started banging his head against the door, he heard Reborn silently chuckling behind him and tightened the grip "I-Ite!" Tsuna said in pain.

"Why are you running away from me Dame-Tsuna? You already know it's pointless running away from me unless you've got something to hide… Which brings back a certain subject we left of at when we got interrupted." Reborn said with an evil glint in his eye.

Tsuna tilted his head whilst turning his head back to face Reborn "I don't know what you mean Reborn, as I said before I have nothing to hide about" blinking with an innocent face. Tsuna saw a spark of surprise in Reborn's ebony eyes but disappeared and was replaced with that familiar smirk.

"Putting on an act now are you Dame-Tsuna? Also have been back chatting me and being rebellious, this is not like you at all. Do you think I would let you get away with that since I'm your tutor?" Reborn said. Tsuna got a shiver, he was not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Yes, I am also expecting you to P-please let me go" Tsuna stuttered his confidence leaving him, Reborn narrowed his eyes at him at the sudden change and was about to reply until Nana came into the room. Reborn quickly let go of Tsuna snarling, it was the second time their conversation was interrupted. Tsuna took this as the chance to escape and ran up to his room and jumped out the window hoping to not see Reborn for the rest of the night.

- Line Break -

Tsuna was just wandering randomly around in a park in the dark at night with no pills or gloves, no protection at all. Reborn would probably be seething if he finds out. Tsuna blushed at the mental image of reborn angry… _"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_ Tsuna thought before chuckling. He was so caught up into his thoughts he didn't realize someone sneaked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"HIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna jumped around in defense mode but he relaxed when he found it was Gokudera and not an enemy, an illusion… or Reborn.

"Juudiamiee! I am so very sorry for startling you" Gokudera said on his knees bowing to Tsuna who was sweat dropping at his actions. "Gokudera it's okay, what are you doing out this late at night?" Tsuna asked.

"I was just wandering around because I was bored and not tired Juudiame! Why are you outside?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna remembered what happened earlier at his house and winced and said "Me and Reborn got into an argument so I went out to escap- calm myself".

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, "Do you want to talk about it?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna looked up at Gokudera in shock at how differently Gokudera was acting but agreed, he needed to speak to someone about it so why not to one of his guardians? As they were making their way to a bench Tsuna started to say what was bothering him.

"I've been keeping something from Reborn but I'm scared of what he is going to say, I'm scared that he is going to reject me and be ashamed of me..." Tsuna said looking down at the ground. Gokudera's eyes widened, this is what Reborn wanted him to find out.

"I Love Reborn." Tsuna said not even daring to look at Gokudera's face frightened to see his face and be rejected.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna in shock; out of all things he was not expecting that. So he stood up and hugged Tsuna to let him know that he was not rejected. "Why are you frightened that Reborn would be ashamed of you?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera in the eyes relieved that he was not rejected and replied "Because I wouldn't be able to get a heir to carry on the Vongola Famaligia". Gokudera looked at Tsuna and smiled which surprised Tsuna and said "You don't know what's going to happen until he finds out and knowing Reborn he'll find a solution".

Tsuna smiled at Gokudera knowing that he was right; all of the sudden he was pulled to his feet and fell over in surprise "HIIEEE!"

"JUUDIAMIEE!" "I-Ite! I-I'm okay Gokudera!" Tsuna said as he pulled himself up and dusted off imaginary dirt. "Juudiamie lets walk back to yours, so Reborn won't get any angrier at you" Gokudera said winking at him. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment also winced as a seething image of Reborn came into his mind _"An angry Reborn is hot but a seething…"_ Tsuna thought shaking his head before walking with Gokudera back to his house.

When Gokudera and Tsuna returned back to his house, he was met with a very angry glare also a hint of worry in Reborn's eyes and a worried Nana and of course was dragged upstairs by Reborn.

"I'm going to make your training as painful as possible tomorrow." Reborn seethed but left the conversation about Tsuna hiding something from him.

"Ehh? R-Reborn what a-are you doing?!" Tsuna said as Reborn dragged Tsuna to his bed and forced him to go to sleep next to him. Tsuna didn't complain.

- Authors note -

Little moment of Gokudera X Tsuna Botherly/ Friendship Love. I tried to make the chapters longer, Sorry if there are still some mistakes and don't worry even though there wasn't a lot of R27 there will be in the next few chapters, Please Review ;)! (Thank you for the tips in the reviews they helped me alot!)


	4. The Find Out and The Revelation

Disclaimer – I do not own any of Katekyo hitman Reborn, ( _"Thinking" _"Talking" )

This chapter contains scenes of BoyXBoy (YAOI ) kissing etc, don't like don't read. Please Review xD!

Tsuna woke up groaning, he was too comfortable to move. He felt something warm and cuddly and a rich smell of espresso and just couldn't resist snuggling into 'it' more, well that was until he realized that it was alive and breathing and suddenly all the memories of what happened last night came back and he paled when he realized what he was snuggling up to like a teddy bear.

He opened eyes hoping that Reborn was still asleep which was very unlikely, and looked up only to see Reborn's face looking down at him smirking with amusement in his ebony eyes.

"Comfortable are you?" Reborn said with full smugness in his voice. Tsuna's eyes widened and a blush filled his whole face as he was caught in the act and literally jumped out of bed.

"HIIIIEEEE! R-Reborn! Wha-?" Tsuna stuttered and pretending to look around his room frantically to cover up his embarrassment what happened a few seconds ago. Reborn just raised an eyebrow before getting out of bed only wearing _tight boxers _which made Tsuna blush a new shade of red. Reborn just looked at Tsuna with even more amusement; he liked seeing the brunet get all flustered and embarrassed over nothing. Shaking his head he put his signature fedora on as well as his suit and turned Leon into a gun and shot near a red Tsuna with his signature smirk.

"Get ready, you and I are going to have a conversation about what happened last night" Reborn said with full seriousness and walked out the room to let Tsuna have his privacy. Tsuna's shoulders sagged when Reborn said that, but still had the earlier events still stuck around his mind.

"_I can't believe Reborn let me snuggle up to him without him shooting my head off… does he like me back?" _Tsuna thought with sudden hope shining in his eyes at the thought before rushing up and quickly putting his clothes on and of course he wasn't called 'Dame-Tsuna' for nothing as he tripped during putting his trousers on causing a 'thud' on the floor making Reborn look up at the ceiling "Tch" Reborn said shaking his head and drinking his espresso waiting for Tsuna to come down stairs.

"_Why did I let him get close to me this morning, it's not like me"_ Reborn thought with knitted eyebrows which was shadowed by his fedora. He heard the door slam and Tsuna slowly came downstairs cautious of his actions, snorting he stood up glaring at Tsuna.

Tsuna saw Reborn glaring at him and winced, this was not going to turn out good.

"What did you think you were doing, going out at night with no protection and no guardians?" Reborn seethed at Tsuna, Reborn narrowed his eyes taking a step forward every time Tsuna steps back away from him until he was cornered.

"I-I had guardians… I-I had Gokudera…" Tsuna stuttered as his eyes widened when his back hit the wall, Reborn closed in on him and put his arms either side of his head leaning in with his dominating ebony eyes. Tsuna tried to look anywhere but Reborn but Reborn grabbed his jaw and forced him to make eye contact with him. As the eye contact lasted for a few moments Tsuna sucked in a breath and pushed himself against the wall hoping to make some distance between him and Reborn.

Reborn raised his eyebrows at Tsuna's actions, he was supposed to be intimidated not flustered. It didn't take long at all before Reborn put the pieces together. A predatory dark smirk appeared onto his face "_Oh, I was not expecting this ~ " _Reborn thought before landing his eyes onto Tsuna making him squirm. Reborn leaned closer onto Tsuna and whispered into his ear "That's what you've been hiding from me hmmm?" Tsuna stilled at Reborn's words.

"_He's found out already… what is he going to do?" _Tsuna thought frightened but he quickly forgot about that thought as he felt Reborn's warm breath on his ear. Squeaking he put his arms between Reborn to push him away, his face bright red.

Reborn just simply chuckled and grabbed his arms with one hand and leaned in and kissed Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief as he felt something warm and soft with the taste of rich espresso press against his lips, before regaining his senses he tried to break the kiss apart but Reborn simply pushed him more against the wall so Tsuna couldn't move. In the end Tsuna gave up and let the warmth of Reborn take over him and before he knew it, it ended.

Reborn looked at Tsuna with a satisfied look in his eye at the sight of Tsuna. Panting and weak kneed. He let go of Tsuna's hands and leaned back to Tsuna's ears and whispered " I Love you" before moving off Tsuna, flicking his fedora up and winking at Tsuna and walking out the door whistling. Since he found out what Tsuna was hiding from him he decided to let the conversation of him leaving in the dark without any guardians or protection. That was the conversation he never said about making his tutoring as painful as possible.

- Line Break –

Tsuna couldn't keep himself up any longer so he just slid down the wall onto the floor.

"_He accepted me" _Tsuna said in disbelief and in shock as he put his fingers up to his lips. The thought kept replaying in his mind until he snapped out of his shock and suddenly had a hundred watt smile appear on his face.

He slowly got up off the floor and started walking out of his house in the best mood he has ever been in since he had been through all of the torturous training, suddenly he remembered the 3 words that Reborn whispered into his ear " I Love You". Tsuna had another smile on his face as he felt a small warmth inside of him.

" _This is Love huh?" _Tsuna thought before looking up and seeing his guardian's as well as Reborn who was smirking at him, shaking his head he walked over to see his guardians.

"Juudiamiee" Gokudera shouted and everybody turned their heads to see Tsuna walking over.

Tsuna felt a shiver that something was going to happen and instantly looked at Reborn in the corner of his eyes, Reborn looked like he had an evil scheme up his sleeve and walked over to Tsuna then grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers together. Tsuna knitted his eyebrows at Reborn wondering what he is up to and glared when he saw Reborn smirking at him before looking at his guardians and saying,

"I have an announcement to make, Tsuna and I are lovers" Reborn claimed with a smirk on his face and tightened the grip on his hand.

Tsuna snapped his head up in shock and surprise "Eh?" and quickly looked at his guardians who's faces was in shock except from Gokudera who was smirking as he already knew this was going to happen.

Tsuna glared at Reborn before whispering "Why did you say that?!" angrily, Reborn looked at Tsuna with a fake hurt expression before whispering back "I am hurt Tsuna, why would you say such a thing?" with smugness in his voice. Tsuna's glare deepened before sighing then saying "Fine" and letting himself get dragged by Reborn to his training.


	5. A Little moment and Jealously?

Disclaimer – I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn _

There is BOYXBOY (YAOI) _**smut**_, don't like don't read xD

Sorry I haven't been updating this lately and please Review! ( _"Thinking" _"Talking" )

- The Secret To Hide Chapter 5 -

BANG! "HIIIIIIEE! Reborn! Watch where you point that thing it almost went through my head!" Tsuna yelped "That's the idea Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said whilst pointing his gun and shooting another bullet "This is your training after all" Tsuna rolled his eyes "Training... more like torture" he grumbled.

"What was that?" Reborn said with a killer intent rolling off him.

Tsuna tensed and stuttered nervously "N-Nothing R-Reborn! Just saying h-how great you are!" Reborn looked at him smirking even wider "Flattery will get you nowhere" he said then walking over and kissed Tsuna on the cheek, Tsuna blushed and froze as he felt something cold and metal touch his temple.

"You let your guard down Dame-Tsuna" he said smugly and kissed Tsuna's forehead,

"Like you'll do it, I dare you" Tsuna replied smugly, Reborn just shook his head and whacked Tsuna around the head with his gun

"I-Ite" Tsuna said as he grabbed his head, before looking up at Reborn. "Why would you do that?!" he asked trying to soothe his headache, Reborn was cleaning the gun with a cloth before looking up at Tsuna and smoothly replied

"Don't get cocky with me, I may be your lover but I am still your tutor so don't think that you'll get away with it"

Tsuna stared at him deadpanned before realizing what Reborn said. "S-Since when was I y-your lover?" Tsuna stuttered as Reborn's head snapped up at him with a predatory look in his onyx eyes and walked up to Tsuna and looked down on him with his signature smirk and breathed out

"When I said so".

"_S-So close" _Tsuna thought blushing as he felt Reborn's arms wrap around his waist, he was so tempted to snuggle up to Reborn's warmth which in fact he did, then all of a sudden he felt something warm sucking on his neck then licking all the way up from his neck and feeling something nibble on his ear and gasped. Reborn smirked against Tsuna's ear in satisfaction _"So cute" _he thought and leaned in and pushed his lips against Tsunas.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he felt something warm and wet push against his lips trying to pry them for entrance, he kept his mouth shut in defiance but gasped when he felt Reborn nibble on his lip, Reborn took the plunge. He felt Reborn's tongue search every crook and crevice in his mouth, Tsuna gave up being defiant and moaned as he melted into the new sensations. Reborn was going to turn the kiss up a notch but their little 'moment' was cut short when Reborn felt another presence in the room which ruined his mood.

He moved his head away from Tsuna and looked up at where he felt the presence and saw Hibari sitting in the tree with a dark killer intent practically rolling of his body in waves.

"_Someone's jealous" _he thought chuckling in amusement before tightening his grip on Tsuna and threw onto his shoulder.

"R-Reborn! W-What are you doing?! L-Let me go!" Tsuna stuttered in embarrassment, hitting Reborn on the back struggling to get out of his grip. Shaking his head he looked at Tsuna's angry face with a huge smirk covering his face.

"Why? You're so cute like this" Reborn said with pure thick laced amusement in his voice

Tsuna looked at him in disbelief and was about to say something back in embarrassment but the words was stuck in his throat, so he clamped his mouth shut and glared at him. Reborn couldn't help but tease him and looked at Tsuna with his onyx eyes and groped Tsuna's butt.

"Hiiie!" Tsuna squealed and grabbed onto Reborn, "W-What do you think you are doing" he asked with his face including his neck and ears a completely new shade of red.

"What do you think I am doing Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as he licked Tsuna's cheek and groped his arse once again making Tsuna tightly grab and shove his face into the back Reborn's shirt. Reborn groaned teasingly as Tsuna tightened his grip on shirt and looked up at Hibari and what he saw made him have a Cheshire smirk on his face.

Hibari had his killing intent pouring off him worse than before, seems like he couldn't take the heat of Tsuna being his. Hibari jumped down from the tree with his tonfas out and pointed at Reborn and Tsuna with a pissed of face "_He's my herbivore." _Hibari thought.

"Doing sexual intercourse on Namimori grounds is not permitted, I shall bite you to death" Hibari said.

Reborn rolled his eyes which was shadowed by his fedora and put Tsuna on the ground, Tsuna looked at Reborn and glared but when he processed what Hibari said he looked up at Hibari "EEEHHHHH?, H-Hibari-san! N-nothings going o-n! No S-Sexual I-Intercourse" Tsuna said stuttering in shock and embarrassment.

Reborn hit Tsuna on the head saying "Do not stutter, Mafia don's don't stutter" with a frown and turned back to Hibari and walked up to him and whispered into his ear quite enough only for Hibari to hear.

"He's mine".

Hibari scowled at his words and replied back "He's my herbivore" Reborn raised his eyebrow at him and replied casually "He's mine, be happy it's me and not a purple haired pineapple"

That pissed the skylark off.

As Reborn turned away from him and started walking back to Tsuna, he felt Hibari glaring at his back but ignored it and picked Tsuna up and threw him over his shoulder who started shouting and struggling once again that night.

"_I Love my old body" _he mused and he was started walking back to the house to say hello to Maman and do some inappropriate things to 'Tsunayoshi' while he was at it.

- Author's Note -

I had to make Hibari Jealous x'D I Love 1827 pairing also 6927 ;) Please Review!


End file.
